Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Often times, the compelling network services process large amount of data, and thus, storage, transfer, and processing of the large amount of data require significant resources, such as network bandwidth, data storage, processor usage, etc. Among these resources, the network bandwidth and the data storage may be most affected by processing of the large amount of data. The processing power is likely the least affected due to its scalability and availability of cost effective high powered processors in servers and consumer devices alike. Accordingly, reducing the amount of data stored and transferred is critical for effective utilization of the resources (network bandwidth, data storage, etc.).